From Two To Four
by love03456
Summary: Rated T just to be safe. When Ashley a Warriors fan is killed in a car accident her life does a complete 360. She goes from two legs to four as she tries to figure out who's safe and who isn't in this mysterious world, were her mentor is even mean to her.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley sighed. The same old day. It was her birthday but their was nothing special about it though. The same old day just with a dinner out at a fancy resturant. Her parents were lawyers and cared a great deal about her and her sister but with their so many cases they often had to leave when they were out. Ashley threw her backpack on the floor and started on her math homework. She easily did the problems and put the book away. She waited for her parents to come. At four o clock the door opened and her parents came in. "Hi Ashley, Rianna." They said. Ashley said"Hi mom and dad." Rianna said the same. Ashley was one year older then Rianna. She was 14 and Rianna was 13. Ashley grabbed a Warriors book from her room. It was Omen Of The Stars The Forgotten Warrior. She had read it many times just like her other books but just re read them over and over again. She sat down on the couch and began to read. She quickly finished the book in 30 minutes. Her mom asked"Ashley were do you want to go to dinner?" Ashley said"Klavons." Klavons was a pizza place. They made awesome pizza and calzones as well asd other things."Ok." Her mom said. Ashley and her family went out to dinner at six o clock. Ashley ordered a Mtn. Dew and a calzone while her family ordered a stuffed pizza. She liked stuffed pizza but she liked calzones better. They finished their food and paid the bill leaving a nice tip for the waitress. They left and her mom got in the driver's seat. When they were driving home her mom swered to avoid a on coming car that was in the wrong lane only to get hit by a semi truck. Ashley only heard mumbles of words like"Oh my God... and hostpital... severe... daughter bad... fine." Ashley drifted in and out of life. Finally she gave up and the line that was in her arm that was attached to a machine gave a beeeeep as the line went flat on the screen. Her parents cried and Ashley found herself in a starry place that had lots of cats in it. Cats she knew stepped foward like ,Yellowfang and Cinderpelt. Bluestar spoke saying"You are being given a second chance by Starclan. We have agreed to give you one more life as a cat." Ashley just nodded. Then Cinderpelt and the others stepped toward her. They all pressed their noses on her and Ashley felt like she was on a rollar coaster that was spiraling faster and faster downward. She only saw darkness and then light. Rge light was dazzeling. Like it was shining off of diamonds.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley found herself in a forest. The clan's forest to be exqact. She walked well padded over to a stream. She was shocked at her appearence. She was a beautiful silver tabby with ice blue eyes. She drank a little of the water only to hear a rusteling noise. Her senses were much sharper. Ashley quickly ran up a tree. She stayed on a high branch. She was small though maybe only 2 moons old. The cats listened"Smell that." One of them hissed. "We shoudl go get Onestar." The other said. The two cats raced off away from were she was. She was amazed at there speed but what can you expect. They were Windclan after all. Soon the two cats were back only this time they brought Onestar and a couple of warriors that Ashley didn't know their names of. She quickly spotted Nightcloud, Crowfeather, Ashfoot and to her dissapointment the ever so arrogant Breezepelt. The patrol sniffed tghe air. Onestar turned to the two apprentices"I don't smell anything. What were you doing out here anyway?" He asked them. The one stuttered"H..Hun...Hunting." One star sighed. "Lets go." He waved his tail and the patrol left. Ashley breathed a sign of relief as she climbed down from the tree. She quickly ran off away from Windclan. She excounted many tree's and undergrouth. _Thunderclan._ _I'm safe. That was close._ She thought. She scented the air and found no scents yet. She quickly padded through the undergrouth. As she walked a strong smell of Thunderclan hit her nose. She accidently stepped on a branch making a loud **Crack. **She scrambled up a tree as one of the cats said"Come on." Ashley soon saw the cats and tried to leap up onto a higher branch but couldn't reach the higher branch. She silently cursed her kit body. She let out a soft yept as the branch broke and she fell down towards the ground. Luckily however one of the cats caught her by the scruff. It was Cinderheart. Cinderheart grasped her by the scruff and mumbled through her fur to the other "Dovewing lets go." Dovewing nodded in agreement and they padded of. One the way though Cinderheart set her down and asked"Whats your name little one?" Ashley thought about it for a moment and said"Silver." Cinderheart nodded and said"I'm Cinderheart and this is Dovewing. We live in Thunderclan. You'll learn about it later. Here you'll be Silverkit." Ashley nodded and Cinderheart picked her up again. They walked through more undergrouth. She looked at her eplt. It was covered in blood from the accident before she came here. They reached the camp and Cinderheart quickly took her to the medicince cat den. "Silverkit this is the medicince cat den. Jayfeather our medicince cat takes care of us when we get hurt." She said. Silverkit nodded and a grey tabby with ice blue eyes entered the den. "Cinderheart." He acknowledged. Cinderheart gently set her down in a moss nest. "Jayfather. This is Silverkit. We found her by the Old Oak Tree." Jayfeather nodded as he got out marigold and a few other herbs she didn't know the names of as well as cobwebs. "Did you lick your pelt?" He asked. Silverkit looked startled and shook her head no. "Well then do it." Silverkit nodded and began cleaning her pelt. Jayfeather applied marigold. It stung as it hit her scratches for a little. _Oh well. Better then a shot._ She thought Ashley hated shots. Jayfeather finished and said"She's good." Cinderheart nodded and left the den for a moment. She soon came back with a orange tom. Firestar said"I'm Firestar the leader of Thunderclan. You'll go to nursery." He said and then left. Cinderheart picked her up by the scruff of her neck and carried her over to another den.


	3. Chapter 3

Silverkit was carried to the nursery. She was then again set in a moss nest. As Firestar came to the den he brought with him a blue-grey she-cat. "Silverkit this is Bluefur and she'll take care of you." Silverkit said"Hi." Bluefur smiled and said"Hello little one." Bluefur curled up in a moss nest and said"You can come into my nest if you want." She offered the silver tabby kit. Silverkit got out of the moss nest without falling over the high edge and walked oer to Bluefur's nest. She got up from the edge and went into her nest. Bluefur smiled and rythmically started licking the sweet kit. Silverkit smiled. It felt good to be loved. Don't get her wrong her parents did love her but they didn't show her. Here she finally felt accepted and not critizied. She had friends and two best friends Ally and Anna. However she was always excluded except for Ally. Ally always told her about the gossip. Ashley was in with the semi-popular group not the most popular group but the second popualr group. However she was sometimes never told about gossip or secrets or movies. Sometimes with exclamation that she was to young. Silverkit stirred from her thoughts. She smiled at Bluefur as Jayfeather came in with borage leaves. "Here you go Bluefur. They'll help your milk come." Bluefur sighed and ate the herbs. She recoiled at the taste but swallowed them anyway. Silverkit smiled. No traveling herbs for her yet or any other herbs for that matter well except for the marigold Jayfeather put on when she came to Thunderclan. Silverkit asked"Bluefur can I go outside?" She asked with a smile on her face. Bluefur sighed and said"I suppose you need to see the camp sometime. Ok but don't leave camp and I mean it. And don't go in the warriors den either." She called out as Silverkit scamoered out of the nest out and out of the nursery. Bluefur sighed and hoped the small kit heard her. Bluefur already loved Silverkit as if she was her own. Silverkit left the nursery and looked around. She didn't get a good chance to look around when Cinderheart and Dovewing brought her to the camp because she had just gone to the medicince cat den and the nursery. There sure were a lot of dens. She spotted the fresh-kill pile and looked around again. The warriors looked up from what they were doing. Suddenly one of the aprentices walked up to her"Amazing isn't it?" She asked. Silverkit spun around and saw a light grey she-cat behind her. "Hi." She said. The light grey she-cat said"Hi. I'm Icepaw." Silverkit smiled"I'm Silverkit." A meow came from across the camp. "Icepaw!" He said. Icepaw said"Oops. I gotta go. Nice meeting you." She said fast as she ran off towards the cat. Silverkit smiled. The apprentices sure were busy. Silverkit walked back to the nursery. Bluefur said"Did you meet any new cats little one?" Silverkit said"Yeah. I met Icepaw." Bluefur nodded and Silverkit climbed back into her nest that she shared with Bluefur. Silverkit soon fell into a deep sleep when Bluefur rythmically licked her fur.

**Authors Note:**

**Bluefur is not related to Bluestar in any way. What do you guys think of the story so far? I need 2 reviews before i contuine with this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Silverkit soon woke up from her sleep to a bright new day. She opened her eyes and saw that Bluefur was already up and at the clearing grabbing a mouse. She carried it back to her den and ate the mouse. She let Silverkit nurse off of her for a little. Silverkit noticed a new cat was in here. It was a red tabby. "Who are you?" She asked the red tabby. The rad tabby replied saying"I'm Redstorm." Silverkit nodded and said"I'm Silverkit." She said as she bounded away from Redstorm's nest. "Bluefur can I go outside?" She asked. Bluefur nodded and called out after the kit as she scampered through the enterence"Remeber my warning i told you yesterday." She called out after the kit. Silverkit heard the warning. She saw Icepaw and Icepaw walked up to her."Want me to show you around camp?" She asked. Silverkit nodded but already knew were everything was. Icepaw showed her the apprentice's den ,warriorsden and the elders den. Icepaw said"I've got to go Silverkit." She said. Silverkit was in the Elder's den listening to a story about the old forest from Mousefur. She held back a laugh as an apprentice came and changed Mousefur's begging. Mousefur spat at the apprentice that it was to prickly and she was an elder and if this was a trick they were going to get it. She watched as the apprentice fled from the den. Mousefur contiuned her story which was fine with Silverkit. Soon a call came from the camp as a brown tabby entered the camp. It was Dustpelt. "Firestar Windclan invaded our territory." Firestar sighed and said"Sandstorm,Greystripe,Birchfall,Dovewing and Ivypool go and help Hollyleaf's patrol." He said as the cats he called gathered up and ran out of camp after Dustpelt. Silverkit knew that likely the Windclan cats invading would be most likely be all gone becuase Lionblaze was in his sister's patrol. Silverkit watched the clan bvecome a bunch of excitement from apprentice's and warriors saying they should attack to the queens and medicince cats including the ex medicince cat Leafpool saying they should not attack. She laughed as Jayfeather said that they didn't have enough herbs should 9 of the cats come back injured as there was 12 cats on the two patrols fighting Windclan. Firestar finally said that they wouldn'y attack but that he would bring it up at the next Gathering.


	5. Chapter 5

Silverkit was in a dream as she could see her parents house and sister. She didn't see her dad though so her mom must have divorced him after she died. She looked better though. Inside the house watching tv was a girl about her age watching her tv in her bed. Silverkit was fuming with madness. She couldn't believe her mom would do this to her. She climbed up the window and saw that the girl had left the window open. She jumped through the window and into the house. She walked up to the girl and jumped on the couch. At that noise the girl began to scream and yell and a man came rushing in. When he saw Silverkit his eyes and fae were beet red with anger. Silverkit hissed at him as her fur bristled as she steped closer. He picked her up and walked her through the house. He opened the door and threw her out so hard she flewacross the road and landed on the concrete sidewalk. She heard a sickening crunch from her leg as it gave way when she tried to stand. She turned her head and saw that the man had closed the door and was now comforting his daughter. She was three moons old so then her mom must have married him and they adopted his little girl. She looked at her mom and was suprised to see that her mom was pregnant with that man's baby. As she tried to move she let out a gasp in pain and almost yowled in pain as she tried to move it again. It hurt so bad. It must be broken or fractured. Lucky for her this was a dream. She forced herself to open her eyes only to see that her leg was at a wierd angle. She sighed. It must not be a dream. She was suprised to see she was in the medicince cat den. Bluefur must have called the medicince cat over while she was dreaming. Her leg had two sticks on it bound tightly as a brace."You'll have to stay here while you heal." The medicince cat said. Bluefur padded in. "I'll stay here with you untill your four moons. Then you can eat freshkill." Bluefur said with a smpathetic tone in her voice.

**A/N:All for now guys sorry!**


End file.
